ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadows Over Manhattan
''Shadows Over Manhattan ''is an hour-long TV movie of the Nickelodeon show Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on October 11th, 2019 and is the show's introduction to the Shredder. The movie is actually six 11-minute episodes of the TV show all aired one after the other to form a film. Cast & Characters *Omar Benson Miller as Raphael, the leader of the four who wields two tonfas that amplify his strength with a mystical red aura. *Ben Schwartz as Leonardo, a very snarky and comedic turtle who wields an odachi sword that can create portals. *Brandon Mychal Smith as Michelangelo, the most child-like of the group who wields a kusari-fundo that can burst into flames. *Josh Brener as Donatello, the smartest of the four who wields a high-tech bo staff that can turn into many other weapons. *Kat Graham as April O'Neil, a good friend of the turtles who wields a baseball bat made of green energy. **Mayhem, April's animal companion that can teleport short distances. *Eric Bauza as Splinter, the turtles' sensei and adoptive father who is well-versed in ninjitsu. *Tony Todd as The Shredder, the main antagonist of the film who is an ancient and mystical samurai warrior. *Rob Paulsen as Foot Lieutenant, Shredder's second in command who can create origami ninjas. *Maurice LaMarche as Foot Brute, a very large and powerful man. *John Cena as Baron Draxum, the turtles' arch-enemy from an odd place known as the Hidden City. Synopsis The Turtles have faced many dangerous threats in the past in their attempts to become true ninjas. But where there are ninjas, there will always be a samurai, as a villainous new threat comes to Manhattan and gives the turtles their biggest challenge yet. Episodes As mentioned before, the film is actually six episodes all aired one after the other. The episodes are as follows: #Bronze is Best #The Way of the Samurai #Hidden City Brawl #Stand Up #The Way of the Ninja #Shredder Plot Bronze is Best A very expensive bronze Japanese statue is sold to a museum after being discovered buried underground. In the news video for this, Donatello spots the Foot Clan in disguise seemingly following the statue. Due to this, the turtles decide to break into the museum and make sure the Foot Clan don't show up. As expected, they do and a fight ensues. However, during this fight, the Foot does everything in their power to get away with the statue, but the turtles manage to steal it from them, taking it back to the lair to find out why exactly the Foot are so obsessed with it. During this time, the statue is revealed to have some form of mystical abilities as it manages to brainwash Michelangelo. Splinter is eventually brought in to find out if he knows anything about the statue, with Splinter being extremely off-put by the statue and telling the turtles to destroy it. However, while attempting to they are attacked by Michelangelo, who they fight and eventually free from the statue's control. After this, Donatello reveals he has been researching the statue the entire time and isn't too happy with the things he finds out. He reveals that the statue is of an ancient samurai warlord who was so horrifyingly terrible he became known as "The Shredder" and that it took the world's greatest warriors to finally take him down. After this, the Foot Clan suddenly shows up and puts their odd mystical glove, which they stole back from Warren Stone, on the statue, with it becoming the real Shredder, who collapses before disappearing with the Foot Clan. Quotes Trivia *Shredder in the film was made to be "the scariest thing in the whole series." Due to this, he tells no jokes and rarely says a word, and the words he does say are picked very carefully.